Several hydroxylated cyclohexenones recently reported have been shown to have potent biological activities. Alkylcyclohexenones 1, 2 and 3, Scheme 1 (named pleiogenones A, B and C, respectively), were isolated from the extract of the bark of Pleiogynium timorense and displayed IC50 values of 0.8, 0.7, and 0.8 μM, respectively, against the A2780 ovarian cancer cell line1 but their synthesis has not previously been reported.
